1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly capable of supplying light to a light receiving region such that brightness is uniformly distributed throughout the whole light receiving region and a liquid crystal display having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays, which are kinds of flat-panel displays, include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight assembly supplying light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight assembly may be classified into a direct-type backlight assembly and an edge-type backlight assembly according to the position of a lamp and schemes to collect light from the lamp. The direct-type backlight assembly has been employed for a large-size liquid crystal display such as a TV, and the edge-type backlight assembly has been employed for a small-size liquid crystal display such as a mobile device and a note-book computer.
When the liquid crystal display is equipped with the direct-type backlight assembly and the liquid crystal display panel, the direct-type backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps and a diffusion plate interposed between the lamps and the liquid crystal panel. The diffusion plate diffuses light emitted from the lamps, so that the liquid crystal display panel can uniformly receive light throughout the whole display region.
In order to reduce the volume of the liquid crystal display, reducing the volume of the backlight assembly has been suggested. For example, shortening a distance between the lamps and the diffusion plate has been suggested to reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display. However, as the distance between the lamps and the diffusion plate is reduced, light emitted from the lamps is not sufficiently diffused by the diffusion plate. Accordingly, the brightness of light supplied to the liquid crystal panel through the diffusion plate varies depending on regions.